The cure for vampirism
by Jatekos3
Summary: What if your life suddenly changed? If you had to avoid the sun and change your diet? A young girl explores an ancient tomb with her friend and her sister, but when they meet vampires, she gets a rare disease. And she seems to have other shameful secrets, that may destroy her relationship to her sister and friend...


"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"I can't tell you. You'll see when we're there." he answered.  
"I'm not afraid of anything, remember when we met that troll in the mountains? I..."  
He interrupted me: "I am not going to tell you, Risaan. But I guess we'll find vampires in that tomb."

As he said that, he turned around and looked into my blue eyes. My neck began to itch.  
My friend was a vampire himself. His real name is a secret for everyone. Even me. When we met at the Whiterun stables he told me to call him Anonymus. I don't know how old he is either; he looks like a normal 30-year-old man, but he could be 300-year-old too.

He never told me how old he is, or that he's a vampire. But I don't need that. His skin is as pale as the snow and he has got golden eyes. Anonymus is my best friend since 10 years. He knows almost everything about me.

I scratched my neck embarrassed and said:  
"Alright, Anonymus. Let's go. Show me the way."  
Anonymus turned around but he shot one more glare on me. It was midnight and we could see the fullmoon.

We were walking since a half an hour when I stopped.  
"What's wrong?"  
" I heard something." I answered and grabbed my sword.

"Hey! Wait for me!" a familiar voice shouted. A shadow was running up to us. Anonymus jumped in front of me and yelled:  
"Halt! Who are you?"  
The shadow stopped. I could just barely recognize the girl's face.  
"Nhaomei! What are you doing here?" I asked her angrily.  
Anonymus stepped away from me saying a short "Oh". Nhaomei walked up to us and I could now clearly see her face. She raised her eyebrows and said:  
"Risaan, you really thought I would stay in Whiterun with Fekus, while you have an adventure? Don't worry, he's asleep now."

When she said that I wanted to punch her, so I rather said:  
"Anonymus, this is my sister, Nhamomei. How did you find us?" I asked.  
"Is your sister one of the companions? She wears their armor." Anonymus asked.  
"Yes, I'm a full member since a few months." Nhaomei said, smiling.  
"Well, we should go on. You're coming too, Nhaomei, so I can keep an eye on you." I said and nodded to Anonymus.

While he was leading us further into the wild, Nhaomei grabbed my shoulder and held me back for a few moments. When I wanted to shout at her, she whispered into my ear.  
"Your friend is really handsome. Bad luck he's a vampire." Then she let me go and I shot and angry glare at her.  
"We are here." Anonymus said.

We were standing in front of an ancient tomb, which was actually looking like a castle.

"Well, it's not what I expected. You didn't tell us we're coming to feed your kin." Nhaomei said.  
She stood up and narrowed her eyes.  
Anonymus only shrugged.  
" Well, I didn't know Risaan had a dog at home."  
My sister bit her teeth together.  
"Please don't do anything you might regret later." I said and stepped between the two.

Nhaomei is a werewolf. Of course she can't be a friend to Anonymus. "But that doesn't mean, that she has to be rude." I thought.

"Anonymus, I guess, we'll only need a few hours to clear the tomb. Until then, I ask both of you to stop quarrelling with each other." as I said that I shot many glares to Nhaomei. Not as if I thought, that Anonymus couldn't defend himself, but Nhaomei was hot-headed.

"Fine!" Nhaomei growled. Anonymus nodded, though I could see that he didn't wanted to spend more time with my sister.

"Nhaomei, have got your mace with you?" I asked. Nhaomei grabbed her weapon, but then she opened her mouth to say something.  
"No, you can't use your werewolf powers, it's far too dangerous." I said.  
"Can we go now?" Anonymus asked impatiently.

Nhaomei narrowed her eyes.  
"There is a vampire guarding in front of the entrace. I can hear and smell her" she said.  
Anonymus and I nodded and I readied my bow. Anonymus was a mage, so he readied his staff. My sister gave her mace a few swings, because she didn't use it since she was a werewolf.

We sneaked to the entrace. The vampire was sitting on a chair next to the gate. I grabbed an arrow, aimed at the vampire lady's throat. Before she could warn the other ones in the tomb, she was dead. We stalked further into the tomb.

We entered the first room. We didn't see anyone, but there were two more doors and we heard a voice say:  
"Is someone there?"  
I heard a quiet growl and the sound of a magic spell. The door in front of us opened and two women stepped out, a vampire and a zombie. The zombie swinged her axe at me, but I was able to roll to the side.

I had to be very fast. I grabbed three arrows, and shot all of them at the same time. I didn't aim good, and the zombie was still attacking me. She wanted to cut me in two pieces, and I was unable to dodge with my bow.

Then suddenly Anonymus grabbed the undead girl from backwards, pulling her away from me. Her axe hit the ground making a squeaking sound. Anonymus grabbed the zombie at her shoulders, her weapon flew away. Then he lifted her up and threw her against the wall.

It made a loud crack, and I saw a big hole. The zombie, however fell down onto the ground, without any life force. Anonymus looked at me for a heartbeat, then he shot a lightning at the vampire, who was attacking Nhaomei.

The vampire lady fell down, and Nhaomei moaned disappointed.  
"I was just about to kill the bitch!" she shouted.  
"We don't have time to argue! We have to get away from here as fast as we can!" I screamed.

I grabbed Nhaomei's shoulder and pulled her hard, just in time. A huge rock fell onto the place, where she was standing a heartbeat ago. All three of us recognized fast what was happening.

The tomb's ceiling will fall on us, if we don't leave immediately. Nhaomei and I ran fast to the next room, Anonymus behind us. We could just barely jump into the next destination..

The rocks almost hit us. My heart was pounding faster than ever. Anonymus stood up first and he helped me up.  
"Are you hurt?" he asked, and he looked strangely into my eyes.  
"Um...yes I'm alright. Thanks for your help" I said totally embarassed.

"Hey! Help me! I'm hurt!" Nhamoei screamed, her voice full of pain.  
I stepped away from Anonymus and investigated my sister. Her leg was badly wounded. I wanted to grab my satchel, as I realized, that I didn't have it.  
"Oh no! I haven't got any potions!" I said, panic blinding my mind.  
"Don't worry, we don't need potions to help her. You know about the Restoration school much more, than I do, Risaan. You can help her too." Anonymus said.  
"No, that's not true. I don't know anything!" I cried.  
"You do. She needs your help, Risaan!" Anonymus said

I hesitated but I lay my hands onto my sister's wound. I looked at Anonymus for a moment. Then he lay his hands onto mine.  
"You can do it." he said smiling.  
I nodded and began to heal my sister's wound with my spell. We sat there silnetly for a minute, or two, then Nhaomei moaned.  
"It's gone. The pain is gone." she said and I pulled my hands back. My shoulders relaxed when I saw, that the wound was fully gone. Anonymus rested his hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear.  
"I've told you would do it."  
"T-Thanks..." I whispered back, and I could imagine myself blushing.  
"Thanks, sis." Nhaomei said, and stood up. She looked around, and then added:  
"You look real cute together, but I think, we're trapped. Aaaand I think my mace is under the rocks..."

Anonymus and I stood up, still embarrassed. I looked around to investigate the new room. I pointed with my hand at a thin tunnel.  
"Maybe there is another exit." I said hopefully.  
"Maybe. But without my mace I'll be defenseless. Can I..." Nhaomei looked at me questioning.  
"No. I have a weapon for you." I said firmly and grabbed two of my swords. I held both in front of Nhaomei and said:  
"Choose. This one in my right hand is a greatsword. I think it's a bit slow, but strong. The other one is a sword of Lightning bolts. I bought it just a week ago.  
"Haven't you got another weapon?" she asked cheekily.  
I sighed and put the swords and back to their sheaths.  
"Alright. Here's a sword of the Inferno." I said and grabbed another sword. "Don't break it, OK? I enchanted it myself."  
Nhaomei nodded and grabbed the powerful weapon.  
"How many weapons do you have, Risaan?" Nhaomei asked, while shen was investigating the beautiful detailed weapon.  
"Well, that's none of your business, but... I have a greatsword, another two swords, a bow, a dagger, and this two-handed sword." I said.  
"Well, you could equip a full army." Anonymus said smiling. I smiled back and pointed at the thin tunnel again.  
"We should go now." They nodded and we went further into the ancient tomb.


End file.
